Redemption
by ThomasLight
Summary: Timmy Turner is sick and tired of beign alone, and wanted to end all of it, but a friend came and gave him comfort and a reason to live. Complete Updated and added a new chapter
1. Chapter 1: Pain goes on

This is my first FOP fic, and this is rated R for the last chapter (Lemon) but this might be either PG or PG-13 due to some angst. Well enjoy the fic.

I don't own it (If any of you attempt to steal them or kill them, I'll send my dog, Speedy to rip you apart until the only thing left will be your wallet)

Chapter 1: Pain goes on  
My name is Timmy Turner and I am 21 years, but it doesn't matter at this point, because I'm going to end my life today. I know that some of you are wondering why? It's simple, my family died in a car accident few months ago. It doesn't end there, Trixie made my life a living hell for 8 years, and to make everything worse, my fairy godparents had to leave me. I can't feel anything but numbness and sadness.

This is so fucking stupid I mean, ever since that day I was born I wonder, why do I even bother living at this world, and who cares about me anyways? My mom and dad never believed in me when I was a kid, and whenever I need them they leave me and they put the most horrible babysitter in this planet, and that only happened when I was just 5 years old.

I mean she abuses me just for fun, and she threatens me so many times in my life. She laughs about my pain and suffrage. Despite of all the pain that I had suffered, my parents pays her, and they care less at times what I have to say, even if it isn't my fault.

I gotten so angry at Vicky that I did the unthinkable, something that she will never look at me the same again. I blacked mailed her by taking pictures of her wearing this stupid Blarney the Rhino pajamas. Oh that did shut her up and stop all of the abuse for a while. Then one day, as I was just minding my own business, she chained me up on the wall when my parents left for a business trip and beat me up with a baton, and each hit was like getting hit by a laser. After the beating was over, I was left at my room nearly half to death, blood spewing out of my mouth, and my nose. That was years ago when I was only 13 years of age, and after that day, she never came back again. I may not know how I survived it, but I am glad that  
I did, since my Godparents took care of me and told me it was over.

I already knew that it was nothing really compared to the hell I was going to go through, as I could tell you that there was a time when I finally impressed Trixie Tang at the age of 14. To this day, I am not sure why did I fall for her. We went out on some few dates which I was happy about it, but no kiss in the end strangely.

She was clever alright, maybe waiting for that right moment to do it. Hormones began to kick in as I always wanted to sleep with her, and enjoy a blissful nights, not only to do that but also take care of her for the rest of hers and my own life.

My luck ran out at when I turned 15, when I saw her with another guy and she was kissing him. Oh I was so fucking pissed off, that I realized that she used me like a damn dog when AJ warned me from time to time. When the time came right, that dude is as good as dead.

Few weeks passed, and Trixie's boyfriend was alone, and I came up to him and said "Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" he looked at me as if I'm not important. He had this smirk of a snake and he calmly replied "Because she is better off with a guy like me, than damn loser like you." That hit me like a baseball bat. When he looked back, I gave him a piece of my mind, I began to pummel him down, but then I felt as if he had this unknown strength and lifted me up. He was on top of me and began to beat me up like if I were a punching bag. He finally stopped after my face look fucked up and said "Ha, you can't even fight back, as I said, you're nothing but a pathetic loser." as he left me at the ground, I was left limping and blood trickle down in my lip and just wished to head back home and not talk about it. My relationship with her ended, both friend and lover; that is why I can't take the pain much. Luckily my Godparents counseled my and took me off of my depression and showed me a better life. If it wasn't for them, I could of ended my life then.

Then the last thing that happened to me that broke me for good, and it was when my fairies were taken away from me. I could remember like it was yesterday. Cosmo, Wanda, and I were preparing for our Fairy Anniversary, it has been eight years since I got my godparents, as that I was glad that they could trust me and love me for who I am and take care of me from depressing moments.

When all the fairies came, we partied like no other. When the party was nearly over, Jorgen came in front of me and said "Timmy Turner, you are the longest godchild that we have in our records. Despite of all the troubles were caused, it seemed that your godparents took care of you like their own son." I was pleased to it, but his face turned serious in just seconds and said "However, your 18 now and it's time for you and the fairies to say good bye." As soon as I heard those words, I wonder why now, why at this time. My face paled in just seconds and my stomach churned. I pleaded to Jorgen "Why Jorgen? My life isn't straight out yet. You have no idea how I feel at this point." He simply replied "According to Da Rules, 'After his/her godchild reach to their age of man or womanhood, which is 18, regardless of how their situation they are dealing with, the fairies must be assigned to a new godchild' plain and simple."

Tears streamed out of my eyes, and my fairies, leaving me, all defenseless at this world that I never even faced it alone before. I hugged Cosmo and Wanda, and they too were teary in their eyes. I looked at them, as Wanda whisper "Timmy, I will never forget you." Cosmo too whispered "Timmy, take care of your life, don't let it run toward the dark side. Don't let them get you." Tears continue to pour on my eyes as we held each other, and I realized that Jorgen possibly will erase my memories, the memories of our good times, the memories of all of our pain and sorrows that was healed. Strangely enough, Jorgen had these sympathy eyes for the first time in my life. He sighed for a moment and then said "I won't erase your memories. However, I hope this would not be a heavy burden to you." I was happy to hear that, and after the party was over we said our goodbyes and they were gone for the rest of my life.

Now in my own life I had nobody left to trust, Chester went to Wisconsin during my sophomore year in High School, A.J. went to Washington D.C. as soon as Chester left, and I was almost alone.

Another memory came by and it was Tootie, the friend that was always looking out for me, and believed in me. We had this relationship going on and we both loved each other, I still remember that comforting kiss she gave me when she heard the news that I lost my parents and would love to be my girlfriend. She even defended me right in front of Trixie, when she said so many bad things about my parents and myself. I saw Tootie's smile after I impressed her, and at the same time, Trixie was livid. This was one of the times when I became happy for the moment.

Now she left too, and I felt numb due to the fact that she didn't even tell me when she moved out, nor disappeared when she left or at least talked to me.

The gun that I found in the attic of what's left of my parent's home which was left for sale, only one bullet was found in this gun; it's as if destiny told me to use it. I took it to my new home and went to the bedroom and now as you see my situation, ready to pull the trigger of the gun. I felt that gun for the first time and when I felt the gun in my head, oh I love the feeling of it, the comfort that it came toward me. It is a shame though that I wanted to say to Tootie 'I love you', but she's gone in my life.

Now I clenched my gun and ready to pull the trigger, sucked up my last breath. Suddenly, someone open the door, and right in front of me was a surprise of my life.

Tootie…

To be continue...

Please R&R, no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2: True self

Well now that my time off is over, I will see how far this fic can go.

Disclaimer: Don't own FOP, neither do you.

Chapter 2: True self  
Tootie was right in front of me, and she was stunned seeing me with a gun pointed in my head. I was going soft, because I can see why I fell in love in her. However, I turned cold just in seconds because I remember how badly I was hurt.

I just wanted to clench it to end it, but now she is here now, and I felt angry for the first time and insanity began to take over me.

Then she looked at me with sadness and said "Timmy, is this the way you want to end your life? Are you really sure about it?" I looked at her in her eyes. I yelled at her "Because I'm sick of all this bullshit, and I'm sick of everyone leaving me!! I tried to open up to everyone, as soon as I do, they leave me all alone!!" I didn't value much of my life anymore. She then yelled at me "Don't do this to yourself, it's not worth it!" I was psychotic at this point, and I waved the gun around just for no reason and said "Oh it is worth it. This time I can see the fucking light very clearly, Tutrina!" and she took a step forward, I shook the gun at her and I shouted "If you come near me, I'll do it! Even if I have to end your life." and we stood still for a moment with not a word. I realized what the last sentence that I have said, and I realized it was a mistake.

Five minutes passed and then Tootie said "Timmy, this isn't like you. I know your better than this, just look at you, having a gun and threaten to either killing yourself or me. I know this isn't the Timmy Turner that would do this such thing."

I didn't care whatever her opinion is, she left and came back just to tell me more bullshit, yet I can see some of the logic that she is showing me. I even wonder to myself if what I am doing is worth it, oh great my stupid conscience is telling me this. I told her "Look Tootie, my life I dealt was nothing, but hell when you left when we I turned 13, and then after a while you didn't even told me you were moving after I found your home and stuff gone. Why? Am I that annoying and pathetic to you? Huh? Am I not good enough for you?" She was trembling at this point now. "Well aren't you going to answer me, damn it?" then I saw her sobbing. I realized that I made her cry.

When I see that, it doesn't matter what age I am, but when I saw her, I realized that she does care about our relationship we had. I saw her mystified eyes that she still loves me, and I am saying all this bullshit to her. Oh God, I felt so shallow at this point, and for some reason, I began to cry.

My heart feels confused by all of this, until Tootie said "Remember the time you protected me from Francis and beat the living hell off of him? I realized how much you cared. Or remember the time you gave me the Crimson Chin just to show me you cared for me? And those other times you protected me and sometimes I protected you from Vicky. When we were down, somehow, I believed in you, we got out of it with big smiles. I always care for you no matter what. I had to move out due to some problems from the past, I dealt with it, and then in my job they were going to promote me, under the condition that I moved out. I said no, because I love someone here with all my heart. That person is you, Timmy Turner. That is why I left. I love you, you silly man. I love how you show you're courage and confidence to people, I love how you helped me out, and I love those irresistible blue eyes and brown hair of yours. You don't understand, I am madly in love with you".

My heart had life once again. Never in my life would something like this happen, I ignore my gun and deep thoughts began to plague about this. As I did, Tootie came closer to me, and closer, and closer, until she was right in front of me. Then she whispered "I love you" and then she pressed her lips into mines; when that happens, I pulled the trigger.

To be continue...

R&R please. Is Timmy shot or Tootie? Sorry for the shortness, but I'm busy, until the next time


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven's reach

Hello everyone, it seems to me that now we will find out if Timmy shot himself, or accidentally shot Tootie.

Disclaimer: I don't own them as before

Chapter 3: Heaven's reaches  
The gun shot was heard loudly, and my thoughts might of said 'Oh no'. I was waiting for something to happen to me. I waited to head to the depths of hell to burn and pay for my sins, but I felt no fire, no pain, just able to breathe.

I opened my eyes as I felt as if someone was slumped...oh no I shot Tootie. This is bad, I killed my only friend, no my lover, my partner for life. My heart began to ache as if time began to slow down and wonder what I have done. Just then I realized that she looked at me with those eyes that were filled with full of life, full of happiness and full of love. She's alive, but then what happened? I saw a hole that was made in the wall...I missed.

I don't know how the bullet turned the other way; it seems to me that Death itself told me "It is not your time." However, I'm surprised about the ordeal and I threw the gun to my right to forget about my one ticket going to hell.

I went back to focus on Tootie, still in shock, as I saw tears continue to stream down those eyes that I fell in love with. Those soft violet eyes, that seemed to fit perfectly to her. I relaxed for a moment, and then I came close to her face and whispered "I love you, too, Tootie. I always will love you." and I kissed her fully in the lips.

The kiss that I gave to Tootie was more than just an affection, it was a symbol of how much I do really care for her; the kiss became a more passionate than ever. The feeling felt endless, as I licked her lips begging to taste her mouth and she did allowed me. I was savoring all of this as I felt like if the Heavens sent this angel to restore my life and to find the redemption that I needed to straighten out my own life. This beautiful angel that rescued me from a mistake in my life, this angel that wanted to restore my life, this angel that protected me from the pain that I always felt, healed me. She will never leave me.

We parted away for a moment and took a breather for a moment, as she said "I'm glad that you didn't do it." I looked at her for a moment and replied "Me too, Tootie, me too." A thought came to me. Maybe I can purpose her, but it seems that it might have been too fast, too soon. I already know the risk, but I known that I have nothing left to lose. I immediately went to one of the drawers and grabbed a small box, inside was a ring with a rare gym that I decided to show my love to her (Cosmo, Wanda, and I found it in one of our adventures and I decided to make it out of a ring).

I stood up from my bed and bent in one knee. Tootie got up for a moment, and I looked toward her and said "Tootie, we have been together for some time and we have our up's and down's in our life time. Tootie to show my affection to you...will you marry me?" and as I opened the box, the gem began to shine and now for the answer I needed to hear.

Tootie looked at me and then on the ring for a moment and had a big smile on her face, and joyously replied "Yes, Timmy Turner, I will marry you." and I sled the ring on her ring finger (no puns). As I was about to hug, she caught me off guard and did something to me when I was ten years old, kissing me like a maniac, I enjoy it every kiss she was giving me. Then as I got up, my mind wonder about how I will get the money for the wedding ceremony, the caterer, and other wedding supplies that is needed. I was a bit poor since my job can't pay for the wedding, just my stuff to pay up the rent from my stay and the bills from the stuff I use everyday.

I said to Tootie "Do you want to walk for a moment?" She obliged, and we were heading out of my room. Suddenly, a heard a loud poof which caused us to fly off into the ground and land butt first. In it was a cloud dust of green and pink that surrounded the room. When the smoke cleared from it, it was then I was in shock of my life, and I could not believe who it was. It was Cosmo and Wanda.

To be continue...

R&R please, Why are there here now? What's the purpose of it? Wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4: Honoring one and another

Hello everyone, it seems now that we might find out, why are Cosmo and Wanda are here?

Disclaimer: I will say this again, I don't own them.

Chapter 4: Honoring one and another  
I was in shock on how both Cosmo and Wanda were right in front of me. That's impossible; I thought they can't come back to me. I thought I lost them for good. I began to cry for a moment, crying for joy and I didn't notice that Tootie was gaping on seeing both of my former fairy godparents.

I whispered "Cosmo, Wanda, your back." and we came running and hugged each other. It felt like a child who found his lost teddy bear, and would never lose it again. My godparents were the ones who kept me sane, they were the ones who helped my troubles, and they were the ones who took care of me all of those times during my childhood and teenage years.

Wanda then looked at Tootie and pointed out "Who is she, Timmy?" I smirked for a moment and replied "That's Tootie, she changed over the years and she is my fiancée, isn't it great?" and Cosmo then replied "Oh yeah, lover boy, I knew something like this will happen. Especially after all that water balloons, after all the pointing out and hiding, I knew you would overcome that fear for the lady." Sure enough he was hit in the head with a fried pan. Well there are some things that never change at all.

Wanda then looks at me for a moment and said "You changed also, I mean look at you, all grown up looking all handsome and also Tootie, looking beautiful. It feels like if my own son knew how to take care of himself after all of these years." Tootie came up to me and whispered "Who are they?" and I realized that maybe I should tell her, since I don't own them or I even doubt that there is a rule about this situation. "There my former Fairy Godparents" I said "The pink one is Wanda and the green one is Cosmo" she smiled and hand shook them "Nice meeting you".

After hours of explaining of all of the basic rules and about our adventures we had, I got to finally ask the question "So guys why you are here?"

Wanda thoughts went back and try to see how she can explain it all for a moment. She finally spoke "To tell you the truth, we were not assigned to a godchild after we split up for some unknown reason, and after 3 years of not being assigned, Jorgen allowed us to see you until we are assigned again. We could grant you some wishes that only for emergency or small circumstances, not big ones, like the old times." Cosmo added "Also we might help you out on any problem that you are dealing with right now." I realized that they might help me on my wedding problem. I said "Is there a way that you guys can help me out on my wedding?" as Wanda replied "We could do that, but we need to take it step by step, what's first?" as I looked at Tootie, I told her "Tootie, what type of a wedding you want?" she thought for a moment and then she said "Just a private one, were we could only invite few people that we know and not the whole relatives, a church, but not a big one, but one that has ancient history." Timmy smirked "I wish you can take us to an ancient church!!" Cosmo said "Done" and we were teleported to an unknown territory.

When the smoke cleared, I saw the most beautiful the place that I have ever seen. It had big, open field with wild flowers, a few cherry blossom trees, pine trees, and a lake; all of this in a mountainous area. I wondered where the church was until Cosmo waved at me, as a signal to follow him. As we all moved along, I wonder if Cosmo made a good move or a bad move since the last time I told him I wanted to head to China for a vacation trip. He did send us to China, but he nearly killed us as when he sent Wanda and me in the past. I just began to pray it wasn't the case, until we saw a church that looked as if it was brand new. However, I wonder how old is it? As Cosmo said "Come inside." we did, and saw how this place was left untouched: the benches were a bit dusty, the podium was also a bit dusty, and also the windows were there stain glass art had some cob webs. As Tootie said "It's perfect, now to know about the history of it" as Cosmo then said "The history of it will promise you, why they call it 'The Temple of Love'".

He conjured for us some drinks, and we began to listen "It all started many years ago, a mysterious man, who even we as fairies can never figure out, began to build this temple as an actual use of worship, and he succeeded with the help of his own people. Time went by as people respected it and loved how the art was created and it complex work. Everything was going great, until one day a cruel king wanted the temple destroyed, because of its true power, beauty, and jealousy that the king had over this church. The man refused to let him do it, and the man's head was cut off, puts on a pick to show them when someone opposes the king's authority. Many show there courage and not let the temple fall in the hands of the king, but each one died of worse ways, some died on boiling oil, some died by decapitation, and the rest were stoned to death.

"The only people were left were two people that loved each other so much, that they were willing to protect it and die together with it. They were waiting inside the church for the king to get them. They both saw the whole army of the king and were ready to destroy the temple, and kill them both. They remained firm and strong, and as the king ordered the attack and leading the charge, they were embracing each other and they both said 'I love you' at the same time. Suddenly an unknown light force came and destroyed the whole army in a blink of an eye; the two of them realized that this temple protected them. They both looked up and realized, it was more than just prevention or a coincidence, and it required two pure hearts with love in order for this strange power to work.

"They were both married, and they told this legend from generations to the next generations. Today no one knows where it is but only us, the fairies. It began when we were assigned to a godchild, and he told us about it and we found it. This is perfect for anyone who has that same heart. So is it good?" I was in my tears since this is indeed a sacred and beautiful place as both Tootie and Wanda were in their tears also.

I looked at Cosmo and said "That was a beautiful, Cosmo, thanks. I guess this place is the best, now let's begin the invitations and do this, in about eight months from now." Tootie said "Well that gives us time for invitations, cakes and other supplies." I replied "Trust me; let's have faith on who to invite, alright? Remember few people, not too many, other wise we will have to do it outside, which is not a good idea." Tootie nodded and we came back at my room and thus began the invitations.

To be continue...

R&R please. Who will Timmy invite? Who will Tootie invite? Until the next time


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion from the past

Hello everyone, it seems that they will be doing an upgrade and since the log in will be disabled and reviews for two days, then at that time I will get the stories up and running okay? Good, now let's see who will Timmy and Tootie invite?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I care

Chapter 5: Reunion from the past  
I began to only invite few people that I know, so my fiancée and I had few months to do so. I went toward a garage from a place I known for since my junior year in High School. I looked around, and found a man fixing his car.

I recognized this man anywhere, as I squatted and said "You know, if you put too much pressure on the axels, you might mess it up." the man stopped and he looked at me with his blue eyes and then said to me "You know, the last time I remember fixing your car to prepare something big, I gave you a 50 discount and you complained about the price" he rolled out of the car "Even when I taught you about cars, you are still better than me." Timmy laughed as he continued "How's it been, Jake?" he got up as he replied "Oh the same, I haven't seen you in a while, since the accident." I shrugged "Don't remind me" as he went to get his hands cleaned off, I began to speak "Hey listen, I will be married to Tootie in few months or so…" Jake gave this sly smile and said "Ha, I knew it." Oh boy, even he was surprised "Yeah, so try to cancel any plans you have and be my best man." He replied "Alright" I gave him a piece of paper and a plane ticket "Meet up at this airport and also invite all of the people we met in the past few years, you know like Steve, John, etc." he nodded as he understood. Then I told him I would head elsewhere to meet up an old friend of mines. He said "Alright, take care man."

I went to where A.J. lives (luckily I found the place by asking Cosmo), and as I got off I saw he lived in a big white house 'Typical A.J.' I thought. I went toward the door, knocked few times and A.J. opened the door which of course caught both of us in surprise. I saw how much he changed: He was taller than me, and had pretty broad shoulders (must have worked out) and as he begun to say "Timmy?" damn his voice was deep. I replied "Yep, it's me genius." and he was surprised to seeing me, as he said "Oh man, Timmy? Jeez man, it has been a while, hasn't it?" I nodded "Yep, years since you moved out." "Well come on in, my house is your house" and I got in of course.

His place was pretty big, and neat, plus it seemed that there were pictures of him, and woman in the tables and walls. As we walked more, the same women came with a glass of lemonade, and I wonder if that's his girlfriend. A.J. noticed she was coming and said "Timmy, I want you to meet my wife, Tiffany. Tiffany this is my best friend, Timmy Turner" she smiled at me and replied "Hi Timmy, want some lemonade?" I nodded. I was surprised that he is already married. We then sat down and talked about some recent events and also catching up some time we both missed.

He told me that he is now leading the scientific world for any cure for diseases and also was partners with this FBI leader. Then when I mention my suicidal attempt, Tootie stopping me, and the kiss, he then said "I knew one day, you will end up kissing her. I'm even surprise that you, off all people, will do something like this, suicide I mean. However, I am glad that it's over. So, what can I do for you?" I replied "Well, were getting married in a few months" he was a bit surprised "Oh I see." "Yep, and I'm inviting you and your wife to the wedding if your not busy of course." He smiled at my and said "Thanks man, I will come. Don't worry." "Here are two things that you will need. Just show up at the airport and find this flight number" he looked at it with a skeptical look and then said "Does this place even exist." "Trust me on this one." after we said our goodbyes, I went to look for Chester.

Chester was no problem to find since I told Cosmo I needed to find the guy. I found out he lived in a townhouse. I went toward the door, knocked few times, and someone opened it, and it was an older Chester. Thank goodness that his braces were gone and he was at the same height as me, but his hair was a bit long. He looked at me with a surprised looked and said "Timmy, is that you?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, it's good to see you man." He smirked and said "Well, come in old friend." I entered his place and he had a little mess in the living room and then said "Sorry about the mess, didn't expect visitors today. So how are things going on, in Dimmsdale?" he began to pick up some stuff, while I sat down "Pretty good, just now Tootie and I are engaged and in a few months we will be married." he was surprised about the news "Wow, it's about time, I already have a girlfriend now, but we are still not ready yet to take the next step." I can understand that part "I see, so how's life" "Pretty well, just happened to be drafted in the Brooklyn Daggers".

I was kind of surprised since that team wins the World Series multiple times than any other team and I realized that he was a McBadbat. I laughed about it seeing an irony of it all and then Chester said "It maybe be funny, but come with me."

I followed him and as he opened the door, I saw many trophies on the room, as he said "This is my Trophy room. Ever since I turned 17, I gained better at the skills of baseball, and that's when I became known as the 'Rocket' Chester after winning some of the minor leagues. Since I made a lot of home runs, stole bases and catch some foul balls, they draft me at that team. So that's when I will be heading to New York next year." I was smiling now and was too surprised by all this. I realized he changed more than just his looks. Then I said "Congratulations, oh and speaking of good news, I invite you to my wedding, take this flight on the airport and you will be there in no time." He puts it in his pocket; I remembered something that I was supposed to tell him "You know where Elmer and Sanjay are?" Chester replied "Elmer began his wrestling career, and he is busy guy, but I'll see what I can do. As for Sanjay, he's already a Master Sergeant, and he's of course super busy, but I might tell him about it." "Thanks, oh I got to go, see you at the wedding day." "Later, Timmy." I left.

Tootie and I returned back home and the total of people were thirty-nine, good number. As we laid in bed, she said "So far so good and now to wait for the wedding day." I stared at those eyes again, and then I looked at her curved body. Damn her nightgown shows hot she looks, and I felt aroused, but then I decided to shake that off my head. I begun to say "So who did you invite?" she smiled softly and replied "Oh my best friends from work, and Vicky with her family." when I heard that name, I paled of a little.

I remember all those punishments and then I shook it off from my mind. I took a deep breathe, and I saw her with a worried look, then I said "Why her? She's a cruel masochist, and I bet she hasn't changed at all. Also, what do you mean family?" she smirked a bit after that worried look was gone from her "Oh I forgot to tell you, she went into anger management, and joined this organization. After years of being there, she completely changed and buried the hatchet between us. She is married by some guy named Mark, he looked strange, but he too was in anger management and they both have been married for six years. Plus they have the most adorable children that I have seen." I remember Mark Chang, the alien from Yugopatamia. I guess the anger management and few other things must have done works for them. I said "Alright, I'll give them a chance." She smiled at me, and she began to kiss me and I got a bit out of the ordinary as I touched her breast. She felt my hands, and we both stopped kissing, well more like Tootie, and she said "Let's save it at our wedding night" a bit disappointed, but I can see the logic from it "Okay" and we both rested for the rest of the evening.

To be continue...

R&R after the two days or later. Will Timmy be right" Will the wedding go as plan, or will there be mistakes? Got to go, laters.


	6. Chapter 6: The Day of Happiness

Hey guys long time no see, eh? Now that we have everything is under control, we will see how the wedding will end up and also surprises coming out. Get ready.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, too bad for me, oh well

Chapter 6: The day of happiness  
The next few months came by and I made some wishes that will prepare for the big wedding day. I was very nervous at a point during the month when we had one minor problem: The wedding cake.

We couldn't decide how the cake looks like, plus the flavor that will come out. I let Tootie decide for it, and it was strawberry. Now everything is ready, but I had a bad feeling inside of me that what if something going to go wrong? I decided to shake it off and began to contemplate about the food and after party.

Few days, before our wedding day, I began to look at the mirror I had in front of me, when suddenly memories of the pain I had with the suicide came. A laughter was heard, and it kept telling me "You're alone, you are nothing." my heart began to feel heavy for a moment, and I felt weak for some reason. Suddenly Tootie saw me, and realized something was wrong with me. She came toward me, and held me. She asked me "Timmy?" I nodded for a moment, as she said "Listen, it's over, just for get it. Drop the pain, I am here. Don't listen to them, listen to your real heart." she held me and began to rub my back as I relaxed for a moment.

Time flew by and it was just two more days before the wedding day, and I heard from both Cosmo and Wanda that our guest are in the plane and are ready to arrive soon. The evening came by and Tootie cooked something good which was some Italian food, we talked about how our futures will be like and the new extended family that they will meet.

The wedding day came and both Tootie and I woke up around seven in the morning, we went to separates room to get ready. My wedding clothes that I was wearing is a white cloak with the black button shirt, and black pants dress with a cross emblem that is holding the cloak. Cosmo said "These clothes were worn in the past so why don't we do that so we can show respect." I agree with him, the boots were all nice plus how people will be surprised on we look.

Now we were wished at the location, as I saw some of my old and new friends sitting and waiting. I sighed for a moment, when someone from behind me tapped in my shoulder, and it was Vicky and her family. I just cocked my head and was surprised by her changed: she wore a red gown the reached toward her knees and she had a nice smile on her face for the first time I saw her in my life. When I saw Mark, he wore a tuxedo and looked more mature than the last time I saw him, and his kids are cute. She looked sincere and said "I'm sorry for the bad things that happened in the past. And I can understand that I have done things that are wrong, not just you, but the others I have hurt…" I stopped her from speaking when I raised my hand "I forgive you." "Thanks, oh and if you need anything just call me. Remember, if you are in a real trouble I will do my best." she gave me a business card I asked Wanda to hold it for me after the wedding. They took their seats as I looked at my watch and it was now ten thirty-five; then the wedding music began to play.

I was nervous about it all. After I made my way to the altar, I saw Tootie walking in the aisle. I now know why I fell in love with her. She wore a white dress with a tiara on her head, her long brunette hair was flowing, and wore this long white cape, but the inside of it is pink.

She made it to the altar as the priest, in his mid forty's opened a book, and then said "Dearly beloved, we gather here at this time and place in the holy matrimony, where we see two young adults are ready to be united as one. As the legend says 'When two people truly love each other no matter what the circumstances and anguish pass by, they will find happiness in their hearts.' as I with the higher authority ask the groom to place his left hand and put it to the holiest of water" I did that, "Then the bride put her left hand also, with this if the water turns red, then there are as one" as she puts her left hand, I was surprised that it turned red, as the priest continued "These two mend into one. Now the groom must present the ring" I took the ring out and then the priest said "Repeat after me: I Timmy Turner here by accept you as your half, and protect you, and love you for all eternity" "I Timmy Turner here by accept you as your half, and protect you, and love you for all eternity" I then slip the ring inside as then Tootie grabbed the other ring and then the priest said "Repeat after me: I Tootie Tutrina here by accept you as your half, and protect you and love you for all eternity" "I Tootie Tutrina here by accept you as your half, and protect you and love you for all eternity" as she slid the ring to me then the priest began to chant in an unknown language which took two minutes as then he said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride" and we both kissed.

Applauses came to us as then someone busted the door and I saw five figures walking toward the altar and finally stopped, and I couldn't believe who they were: It was Trixie Tang, Dr Bender, Wendell, Francis and Crocker.

To be continue...

R&R please. How did they found them? Why are there at the temple? Check out the next chapter. The little kids from Vicky and Marc look like little Dr.Octavius from Spiderman, only different features.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle for Faith

Well guys as you see, Trixie and the others are at the temple, but why? Let's find out, oh this chapter is very surprising and very competitive, so watch.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, but Butch Hartman does.

Chapter 7: Battle for Faith  
I couldn't believe that Trixie and some of my old 'friends' were here, and I wonder, why? And how in the world did she found this place? I was about to head right toward her, but Tootie held me. Trixie and the rest of them walked the aisle and then I said "How in the hell did you found this place?" Man she had this look on her face, a smirk confidence look, as she replied "Simple, I heard about your wedding and followed you on one of your private jets, thanks to one of those idiots right here." she pointed at a man who looked shocked.

I replied "Okay then, why are you here? And can't you just leave me alone? Can't I get a break from having too much bullshit in my life?" she yelled at me "Fuck no, Timmy. I am here for payback for what you done to my boyfriend about three weeks ago on Blake Hill. You cheated on the race and you know it!" My temper flared "Oh bull shit, your boyfriend was too cocky and arrogant, that he couldn't even focus on the road, just like you do when you kiss the wrong people." She growled after hearing that comment I made. When she looked at Tootie and then looked at me again and smirked "I can't believe you would marry to this little whore. I see that it makes perfect sense, both of you are a bunch of has-been racers." Oh that is when she finally hit the nerve, I shouted "Listen to me you little rich slutty bitch, if you keep this up, my wife will rearrange your face faster than you can see 'ow'." The priest then yelled "Don't talk like that here at this holy place!" I felt bad, I apologized.

Then Trixie with that same evil smirk must have had a plan up her sleeve "Why don't we make a wager? Winner takes all in a mountain race." I smirked "You're on, Trixie. If I win, you and the other four jackholes will never bother us and our friends and families again." Trixie then added her stipulation "Oh if I win, Tootie becomes my servant and you will become my little tool for victory." Oh yeah she must need something to spice up her life, but I agreed. Then I told my fairy godparents "I wish all of us here were at Arigato Hill." and all of us were sent to the location.

I looked around and saw that some of the people knew the situation is about to get ugly. I looked at Trixie and said "This is the hill that nobody ever reached toward the finish line, right at the old shack." as I pointed at that location on a hologram map. She simply said "I will show you that I will be the first one to win this and reach it." Then she took out her cell and then two minutes later, her car came. Her car was a Mazda Evolution GT-R, which it explained why she was undefeated in streets racing, just to add this entire situation, I never seen it before. I heard stories about the car, but never believed it. Nobody was able to control the speed of it, it had the best engines and I also heard that her engine was developed by the Japanese, plus has a smart chip system that allows her to drift at high speeds and detects flaws in a heartbeat. Damn it was advance, but I will show her that I am a better driver, and show her why they crowned me the 'King of the Mountain.'

I remember something; my Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 4 was still in the car shop, because a week later, after I won another race I crashed toward another on coming car. I was ok, but the car and engine was messed up. Vicky looked right at me, and pulled out her cell phone "Hello…yes it's me...I need a Nissan Skyline GT-R (BNR34) with the new components that has been experimented and worked...yeah that one...one second, Timmy do you drive auto or manual?" "Manual." "Manual, yeah bring it at Arigato Hill, right now." Two minutes later, a grey car drove right in front of me.

The car looks brand new. I heard stories about this car, and I'm going to drive it. Plus the inside of it looked amazing; it also had the steering wheel in the right side just like my old car, the Trueno 86.

Trixie was in shock as everyone else. They all went toward different spots in the track to see the race properly. "Thanks…sis" she smirked "Anything, little bro, now win this race." When Trixie said "Oh yeah, no funny business." "Same to you." I was about to get in, when Tootie came to me and kissed me at my lips and whispered "Break a leg." "Thanks." Both Trixie and I entered our own cars. Strangely, rain began to pour out and it was night time. I realized that it was going to be a tough race, and it's a big risk. Shit it had to be a raining night time. Then Cosmo handed Trixie and I a digital map to show us where the checkpoints are and the finish line. When we were at the white line we began crank up the gas. I turned on the radio in order for me to relax, which played my favorite music "Remember Me" and as Wanda turned into a street light waiting for green, when it reached to green we both let go of the clutch and hit the gas.

We both began to hit our stick shifts, I was leading the front by ten meters and I was having no problem and then I noticed our first hairpin turn of the race. I went toward fifth to fourth shift and drifted on the turn, realizing that Trixie was beside me. Oh clever move, I saw another sharp turn, just made a premature turn and drifted the track and was leading it again as I hit the fifth shift, but I noticed how narrow the track was in a straight way, while the turns were sharp. I messed up on a drift and was forced to slow down. Trixie was now leading the race. This was looking bad, after the turn, I was behind her and I thought of a strategy to try to make the ditch drift on her, just to be able to lead, but then another sharp turn came, and drifted behind her.

The lane was straight and I was speeding up now and then I noticed this car had a sixth shift. When it reached toward the timing, I hit it and now I was up to 152 KPH, and then another sharp turn came in, only this one was a thick lane. I had no problem controlling it. Suddenly we reached toward the check point 1, and now it became straight again, I was now almost even with her, as then another sharp turn came and we turned it easily, but then another one which was as sharp as a point that I shifted from 4 to 2. Now realizing we were even, I knew I had a chance to beat her. I noticed how downhill we were heading, because my speed increased again. A 'U' turn came as we were able to turn it, and now the track was straight once more and was another left turn toward it. We were now inside a tunnel. When we were getting out, another sharp turn came and I drifted the turn, while she must of slow down or drifted the same way as I did. I was now 158 KPH since recovering those turns, then another sharp corner came and it was no problem with turn. Another straight track and we reached toward second check point came and I saw the map, and realized that there will be the narrowest and sharpest turn in the whole course, it was about two or three miles long. In other words, I had to gain speed before I have to drift it.

We were heading straight forward on this one, and we finally reached toward the impossible turn. I drifted the track to control the speed, and then I felt like if I was slowing down a bit. I felt that I was going to lose not only to this race, but also I will be used like the damn tool again. I heard my thoughts that someone was cheering me on and giving me confidence, my wife Tootie. That voice is telling me, don't give up, and push your gas, until you have nothing left.

Then I noticed that I began to go faster, from 162 to 175, and I guess I trusted this car as much as my Lancer and I took the advantage of it. We were almost done toward the turn, and I was surprised that this car was now at 188; we somehow was able to survive the turn, and the land changed toward being straight. Trixie and I were dead even on the race, and I was heading now 197 and I pushed the gas to the max and we were getting close toward the finish line. The tachometer hits 204, I and then with the finish line came in, and it was now or never. When we crossed the finish line, I won the race, by 5 milliseconds.

To be continue...

R&R please, Timmy one, but those it means it's over? Find out the next time. See ya

Drift is a technique that allows the car to slide and make the turns.


	8. Chapter 8: New Beginnings

Hello everyone, it's me. I know I made two mistakes, but I corrected them. "The two Bender" are Wendell and Dr.Bender, remember them, evil dentist? Good now we will see the aftermath of the race.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I do own a Megaman action figure.

Chapter 8: New Beginnings  
That was the toughest race I had in my life, and I will never do it again. When I got out of the car, Tootie came toward me and tackled me to the ground, as she said "You won Timmy, and I'm glad that you're okay. I thought I lost you from that last turn." I smiled right at her and replied "Not even the chance, Tootie, not even the chance." Trixie got out of the car and she looks pretty pissed. I got up and Tootie also, Trixie yelled "You cheater!!!" I replied "What do you mean? I didn't cheated." "You're so called Skyline made the turn, with the help of a nitrous system. You can't use it, except on drag racing." I was getting a bit angry, as I said "Oh please, first off I didn't use any damn nitrous, and second off all, were lucky for being alive right now. We did the impossible; we made it through this stupid mountain." "Shut up about impossible!" and Francis came out from the crowd and said "Want me to beat up this punk?" "Yeah and while your at it, beat up his slutty wife." oh this is just perfect.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Elmer came in, and I was wondering from where. He was standing right in front of us "That's how far you'll go, Francis." what a threatening voice Elmer had. Francis was laughing simply replied "Oh if it isn't boil man." "Don't have the boil anymore, just the skill to fight." "Let's see about that." Francis came in running, while Elmer waited for something, when Francis was about to punch Elmer, he clothesline him to the ground and then did this strange move which he called 'The Atomic Driver' (similar to a Tombstone pile driver, only that he jumps about 1 inch and lands hard in the ground) It looks like Francis is KO'd.

Dr.Bender with his son, Wendell, came toward us with their lethal eyes and then Wendell said "Your a good wrestler, but I'm at the expertise of the dentistry Kung Fu." he then took out a kendo stick and did some tricks with it. Sanjay came out of nowhere and took out his own staff "You maybe a Kung fu dentist, but I was well train in Ninjitsu." they were running in a suspenseful way and they finally landed there first hits.

Although Wendell's gained the same skill from his old man, but Sanjay looks pretty strong and fast. They were both even at the sparing contest, but as soon as Sanjay finally caught Wendell's guard off. He used his kendo stick to put in some serious damage at him, and then finished him off with a roundhouse kick. Then Dr.Bender took out a gun and said "This ends now." same with Trixie, and old man Crocker when he came along. This did not look good. I heard three shots come off; thinking that maybe this is it. However, when I opened my eyes Trixie was complaining about her hand, not only her but also Dr.Bender and Crocker. When I turned and looked, I could not believe who save my life, Veronica. She was not alone, because with her was Tad and Chad.

I was surprised in this turn of events, when she said "Game over Trixie Tang." Trixie turned her face disgusted face into an innocent look, which she is an expert at it of course. She said "But why did you shot me? I thought we were friends." Veronica replied "Because, we already knew what you were going to do to Timmy and Tootie. You see my boyfriend, Elmer told me about the wedding, but I told him I was busy due to the next racing that Tad and Chad had. We were finished with the race, but then I was heading to the airport with Tad and Chad to see if we can find the flight. Took the plane to Japan by accident, as I called Elmer, and told me about the situation. I told Tad and Chad about your bet, race, and crashing the wedding. Jeez Trixie, I thought I told you not to butt in into Timmy's life again like you promised, but you had to do so, especially on a race. I bought these three guns since I know it might get out of hand. My husband told me where it is located and we just made it in the nick of time." "But Veronica-"she cut her off "But nothing Trixie, our friendship is over, done, finished." Wow that was a slap in Trixie's face just putting it in words.

As Tad said "Yeah, and we also quit on team 'Project X'." Chad also added "And we will ally with Timmy and make up a new team." I was in shock, and Trixie was pissed off "You traitors" she looked at all of us "Fine, I don't need the likes of losers like you." I saw everyone else heading right at us.

I looked at Cosmo and Wanda "Okay, now to end this, I wish Trixie, Dr.Bender, Wendell Bender, Francis, and Crocker to head back to their homes and never remembering us again." The wish was made and this hell is finally over. We headed back to the temple and celebrated with a big party. I decided to call the new team I created team ' White Phoenix', and they were okay with the new name. Some of the team members will right this down in history as one of the most dangerous and best match of all time.

As the party was going on for at least few hours, I went in one of the hills and looked up in the sky. I stared at those stars as it made an image of my parents. My consciousness realized that my parents did cared for me, and they were there for me when I needed them. I wish there was a way to talk to them, so I decided to say this 'Thanks mom and dad. If it weren't for you guys, and bringing me into this world, then my life could have been different or something like that. I thank you, and hope that one day we would unite as one, and forgive me of what I done.' I kissed the sky and a tear came out my eyes, and Tootie came by whispered "I lost my parents too; I thank them from bringing me in this world. I guess they died since…" "I know Tootie, I just can't believe it, it was when I turned 20 when they died. Thanks Tootie, at least we healed each other from our pain. Now let's head back to the party." We went back to the party and it went for hours until we were all out of energy. They went to the airport, as I said there good byes and they gave me their phone numbers so we could keep in touch. I told myself that I owe something to Tootie, but what was it.

To be continue...

R&R please. The next chapter will be to interesting, trust me.


	9. Chapter 9: True Passion

Well, last chapter. Warning: Anybody who is at the age of 17 and up, or understand the true love of someone; read. Listen I don't want to get in trouble by this, so please bear with me. Oh and one more thing, Timmy's POV is gone, so I will say what is going on. This is my first lemon, so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: Don't own them and I care about everyone

Chapter 9: True Passions  
Two days after the whole racing incident, Timmy and Tootie were now at their new home inside the bedroom. Timmy was wearing a black button shirt with black jeans, and as Tootie wore a read shirt with a red skirt on her. They just watched a movie from the theaters, as Timmy said "Nice place that Cosmo and Wanda gave us." Tootie replied "Yeah, and also providing room for our kids." Timmy went toward the bed; he lies down and looks at his wife. He wonders what else is to expect, and Tootie came toward Timmy, she began to kiss him. Timmy then wanted more than this, as he began to slid his tongue inside of Tootie's mouth and was savoring the taste from her mouth.

Both Timmy and Tootie stopped for a moment, and as Timmy began to lick her side neck and enjoying the savoring, as he took a moment to look at her eyes and said "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tootie smiled and said "Yes, I want to Timmy, I have been waiting for this for a long time."

He then continued on licking from her neck, and then kissed her on her cheek. Timmy then slowly laid her down on her back and slowly began to take Tootie's shirt off, and as he began to kiss her again, he carefully removes her black bra, revealing her plumped breast. He then smiled and began to lick from her throat to her left nipple, savoring the left one and sucking it, while he swirls in circles on her right nipple. Tootie trying to muffle up her moans of pleasure, Timmy went toward the right one and moved his hand on her pussy. As he continued to savor Tootie's nipples, he carefully unzipped her skirt and began to get his hands under her panties; he then slid one finger inside of her and Tootie couldn't hold her moans and grabbed a handful of sheets from the bed as Timmy stopped licking her nipples, he just went sliding his finger in and out. He then slid a second finger and was enjoying her beauty of her body and the sweet sound of her moans. After a moment he then noticed that Tootie was near in orgasim, and he stopped for a moment. Tootie near climax was sort of disappointed, but she was relaxing as  
Tootie had an idea, one that will make sure that Timmy well end up being shock and realize that she too can be a little naughty.

As she finally relaxed, Tootie kissed Timmy and Timmy was on his back this time, and she began to unbutton his shirt, as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she was surprised on his well muscled chest. She then licked on Timmy's neck and began to take off his pants, and at the process removing his underwear; she looked at his erected shaft and with a seductive smile, she began to caress his shaft. Tootie then stroked his shaft, going up and down, repeating the process, Timmy moaned in pleasure. He was enjoying this moment as he wanted her to continue.

Tootie realized the precum was releasing a bit, as she began to grab it and began to pull it up and down, and she repeated the process as Timmy grabbed a handful of sheets and Tootie noticed that he wanted to take out something. She stopped for a moment, and Timmy relaxed after all that stroking. They removed the rest of their clothing and Tootie was laying on her back, as Timmy was ready to began, he then whispered "This may hurt for a moment, but I promise you that the whole thing will be all blissful" as Tootie nodded, he began to stick his shaft inside of Tootie's clit. It began slowly sliding his shaft in and out, in, and out, and after a few more times, he felt the barrier, as he carefully pushed it in and the barrier finally broke. Tootie muffled her scream, and Timmy stopped for a moment.

Tootie then said "Keep going" with that, he began to start the process again. They both had the rhythm going, as Tootie wrapped her legs around Timmy's waist in order for Timmy to go deeper, and Timmy was moaning a bit as Tootie also moaned. Pumping more and more, as there climax began to get near, there own memories on how they both met, to their first kiss, to their true self, finally reaching to the heavens; as they both reached toward their climax, Tootie shouted "Timmy!" and Timmy shouted "Tootie!"; Timmy releasing his seed inside of her, collapsed next to her.

Timmy grabbed the sheet and covered himself and Tootie, Timmy then said "I love you" "I love you too, Timmy" both tired and spent they rested at their night together on their honeymoon.

Epilogue

Timmy finally married to Tootie ended his adventures, and now things do change in the years. Timmy and the other team members raced for only two years, and then retired.

Veronica began to work on a new business on engineering program called 'High X', and beating Bill Gates Microsoft new Windows system.

Tad began his career as a daredevil, with his car, amazingly beating the record of Knivel Kanivel's Grand Canyon record by one-hundred feet.

Chad began his career at selling Honda in Japan, and then two years later, he became CEO, with only the age of twenty-five (pretty young, huh?).

Vicky became popular on the U.S. by become CEO of two companies, one was the Nissan and the other was the Mitsubishi, and her husband became partners.  
A.J. found the cure for HIV and was sent to Africa, and many people were saved from the sickness, and he became a full fledge Biomedical.  
Chester's baseball career was big, and not only that but also with the help of a commercial on new shoes, he became pretty rich at the process, with his new loving wife.

Elmer became a famous wrestler and held an undefeated streak about five years and was ended, but he continued his wrestling career, and he became known as 'Masked Blazer' and with his wife Veronica, they both not only became a happy couple, but a popular one as Chester and his wife, including A.J. and his wife.

Sanjay went toward a war and became a hero in both the U.S. and India when he saved India from an invasion by not only terrorist but also a military dictatorship that is near risen, retiring in a Colonel position; he married the women that he has been waiting for and had seven kids (Must have been busy, no?).

Dr.Bender and Wendell Bender was never heard off again after the whole racing incident, and as for Crocker, he stopped believing in fairies (Finally).

Trixie and her boyfriend, though married, but not happy as expected when she was kicked out of the racing sectors (A/N Apologize on all Trixie fans, but hey, it's a fanfic, right?).

Francis was arrested for robbery and attempted murder, he was sentenced for 50 years in jail (Hopefully he remembers not to drop the soap, he he).

Finally as for Timmy and Tootie, Timmy became a famous author, due to his 'fictional' but true book that involved his adventures and life about him, it was called 'Redemption'. Later own, he owned a business that involving games, which he became rich in overnight. His wife became an elementary teacher, with now two kids. As for Cosmo and Wanda, they both visited Timmy and Tootie and they were never assigned a god kid again. If Timmy wasn't born, then none of this would have happened, so thank you Timmy for all these adventures.

The End

R&R please. Don't miss out on the next chapter, the making of this fic, all questions from this fic will be answered on the next chapter so don't miss it, well see ya.


	10. The Making of Redemption

The Making of Redemption

Cosmo: Hi everyone it's me Cosmo and today we are going to talk to the man who created this story on top of his noodle. Please welcome, Thomas Light.

Me: Hey Cosmo, thanks for bringing me to this interview.

Cosmo: No problem, so the question begins. Where did these true ideas come from?

Me: Simple answer, half of this fanfic is based on a true event, but the other half is made up.

Cosmo: Do tell.

Me: The suicidal scene was true, I had an experience with that, only with a knife, but the truth that it's that I was in worse situations. Luckily, a conscious told me not to do it, so I put the knife away; while in the story, Tootie saves Timmy from killing himself, thus bringing a second chance in life.

Cosmo: Wow, well anyways, tell me about the part in the church, is it a true place.

Me: The answer is no, it's actually a castle in Ireland, the whole history of it is made up, but the king and the inquisition that happened in the past is true. The murder of millions, true also, but I blame the king for it.

Cosmo: okay, what about the race part, where did you have that from?

Me: Simple, I got the idea from Initial D. I'm a big fan of the game, not the story line; what I did was I had to come up with two cars that are equally match. The hard part was which one, so what I did was that, I chose the Mazda Roadster (Trixie's car) and the Nissan Skyline GT-R (Timmy's car) because of interest. The Mazda was my first car to use in the arcades, when I couldn't really control its turns, plus it was fast; then later in history I had a Mitsubishi Lancer Evol. 4 replacing it, making my better car, until I lost it at the theater. When I choose the Skyline, I loved the car so much that I had this card longer than any of them I kept.

Cosmo: Pretty good, and what about the Lemon part.

Me (Blushes): I actually had trouble doing that one, I don't even know if I did a good job or not. So it's up to the fans to decide.

Cosmo: Are we expecting more of you?

Me: Yep, it's in matter a fact; I have the list in orders of all the fics

Cosmo: Let me show it to everyone

(Give list)

Cosmo: Holy Burrito, that's a lot of stories.

Me: I know, huh? So by the time I am done writing the amount of stories, I will work on the forums in Fan Thank you for the time. Ladies and Gentlemen, Thomas Light.

(Crowd claps and excitement escalates).

The End


	11. Updated Author's Note

Hello guys, it's me Tom. Now I know you're wondering, why did I added this chapter? To tell you the truth, I added because this is the Third Anniversary of Redemption. I worked on this story for some time to prepare myself to write my new fiction work. This anniversary was an idea I had, just to see how much I have improved over the years and see if people still like this story. Sort of like bringing a classic movie and make changes into it.

There were so many changes I made from the original story, and I hope they were good changes. I also modified a bit on the real last chapter, The Making of Redemption. I pretty much didn't wanted to touch the story, but I decided to use it as a challenge. I am at the works of doing the prequel of this story sometime in the future, so keep an eye out. I know I am not allowed to do this author notes, but hey it's my story, and inspiration draws to the writer.

When I write my stories, they are premeditated (Just thought out) and I write on and on, until I have an ending. However, sometimes my stories have terrible outlines (Which caused three of my stories to be deleted.) Other than that, I just like writing stories as if it were my new hobby.

Now to thank 3 authors (There is a reason behind it):

Brat Child2: You're stories inspired me to write this one few years back. I took you're criticism and changed the story in order for it to work. I would like to say thank you.

Lgacy2X: My friend, I followed few of your stories, and you followed mines back. It has been three years since I wrote this story, and you liked, just like I loved you old stories. Thanks

DDGame: Thanks for encouragement.

For the rest of everyone: Thanks for reading this story, and I hope to see you guys real soon.


End file.
